Frozen Cold: An alternate ending to Frozen (Disney's Snow Queen)
by DarkEvgaline
Summary: This starts when Elsa is charged with murder by Prince Hans (If you have seen the movie, you know what I mean). Elsa is arrested. Will she ever get out? Will her whole life change forever?
1. Chapter 1

Frozen Cold

As Prince Hans of the Southern Isles ran on the icy water, he shouted, "Your sister is dead. You killed her. Queen Elsa of Arendale, you are charged with murder and will be sentenced to death."

As Queen Elsa heard this, her sister Anna hobbled on the ice, already turning pale with cold. Queen Elsa screamed, "Prince Hans, I will personally beat you until you bleed, then I will freeze you alive."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

As she came on with sudden coldness, Queen Elsa's powers made her sister Anna literally freeze in motion. The seemingly cold comment was made even colder by Queen Elsa's unsettlingly sinister expression, her intense icy-blue coloured eyes,off-white coloured hair, and translucent light blue dress laced with ice. She screamed with worry, "Anna! Why did this happen? I thought I was protecting you."

Then Queen Elsa turned to Prince Hans, "You will not be free. You will be my slave. You will be my only prisoner." Then, she sobbed. About an hour later, Anna had thawed out.

"What is going on?," Anna asked.

Her sister Elsa responded, "Run. They will take me a prisoner soon. Go to the ice castle. Christoph will meet you there with Sven and Olaf. I will come back."

Anna ran to the palace and got a trunk. She got some plates, some of her and Elsa's belongings, and some food. In her parents' room, she saw a crystalline sceptre. She took it with some books (in fact all) with troll hieroglyphs. _Elsa must know how to read these_, she thought.

As she left her parents' room, ice lined the walls. It expanded and thickened. Elsa yelled, "Leave now! I will see you soon."

Anna ran across the thawing fjord to the mountains ahead. The weather did not change from its currently sub-Arctic conditions.

**Author's note**

**I went to the Frozen Fanfiction page for the first time (I have a friend of whom loves Frozen, but despite writing this story, I have only visited the page for the first time today), and I have one question: _Why_ does Elsa get _paired_ often with _Jack Frost_?**

**Elsa is a sophisticated, seclusive young woman, whose _ice_ powers can be _lethal_. Jack Frost, on the other hand, is depicted as an ageless boy, whose probably partway through puberty, whose _snowy_ powers are_ harmless_. He likes to have fun. Why is Jack Frost paired with Elsa anyway, besides the obvious.**

**There will be romance soon. Please note that Christoph is Kristoff. I do not like the spelling of his name.**


	3. Chapter 3

Anna did not get to the ice castle until morning. She went up the crystalline staircase, then she saw two doors to two different rooms. One room was cold and distant, like Elsa. The other room had warm hues of sunlight weaved into the icy walls.

Elsa had obviously made preparation in case of capture. Anna had ripped the linens off her, her sister's and their parents' beds before she left. Suddenly, she heard a familiar voice.

"Hello Anna, are you cold again?," Christoph asked with concern.

"Yes," responded Anna meekly, "I am cold. But, this place is made of ice. Silly Elsa, why would she put a fireplace in here? The castle would melt!"

Christoph asked, "Do you have any carrots? Sven's hungry, and he won't eat Olaf's nose."

Anna responded, "I don't have carrots. What am I? A carrot lady?"

Anna went into the warmly hued room to the left. It was spacious and the furniture was made of ice. Like the rest of the room, the furniture had warm hues of colour. There was a window about 9.1 metres away diagonal from the entrance. There was one untinted rectangle in the room. In front of the rectangle, there was a vanity, with unlike the walls with an orange tint, it had an almost salmon colour. As she looked in the clear ice "mirror", she noticed that her hair was a lighter auburn colour than before. Anna also noticed that her hair appeared to look frostbitten, as well as her skin.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Later, in Arendelle, after three months, Elsa escaped her dungeon. Her hands were shackled, and her feet were chained to the floor. She figured out from constant exposure to cold, the chains and shackles weakened over time. She also noticed that there were ropes, which she would knot the bottoms to make whips.

With more effort, Elsa finally wore out her chains. She stunned the guard on duty as he opened the door. She ran up from the dungeon, while shooting ice. In the throne room, she spotted Prince Hans.

"I am king of Arendelle," Prince Hans shouted, "I have become a ruler despite having twelve older brothers! I will take the former Princess Anna's children for my wives and slaves." He looked at the noblemen assembled in front of him,"Drink Arendelle's finest, for you may have victory over the reclusive native dynasty! A rule of foreigners is the key to power."

The nobles took their chalices and toasted. The men's wives took a sip of their wine, which was expensive from Italy. Elsa walked into the scene and made ice on the walls. It thickened with the noblemen, and women staring in shock. Prince Hans shouted, "Guards, get the prison―"

Elsa held an icy whip and wrapped it around his neck. She said sternly, "Hans of the Southern Isles, such a disgrace to your royal lineage. Your conquer of Arendale only shows your tyrannical attitude. You need true pity and knowledge to rule a kingdom in ice. You are no king, little are my prisoner. You will work in ice."

Elsa kicked the window and glass flew. With Hans strangled in the whip, she fell from the window, turning the glass fractures into ice and used the flurries to raise herself and Hans in the air. As she summoned the flurries, her skin and hair became permanently paler.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Meanwhile, Anna, in a hooded cloak, skimmed the water for fish. Christoph asked, "Why can't we buy flour? We could make ice 'bread'."

Anna replied, "In case you didn't know, we have no money and we are outlaws in Arendale. There is also no land to grow much, because it is freezing. What will we eat, moss?"

Across the lake, Anna saw her sister, Elsa, with Hans in an icy whip. She seemed thinner, her off-white hair was longer, and she looked frostbitten on her hair and skin.

Elsa exclaimed, "Go open the doors on the balcony. Get a servant's outfit from one of the chests."

When Elsa got closer to the ground, she went towards the icy stairs that led to the ice castle's entrance. She told Christoph, "Open the door!"

When she got to the foot of the stairs, she let the flurries go. Her power on them was released. Elsa took her icy whip from Hans' neck and wrapped it around his waist. Anna yelled, "There is only a lady's maid outfit. Should I give it to you?"

Elsa, whom was standing at the doorframe, replied, "Yes, sister. My servant Hans needs some humility. What sizes are there?"

Anna asked, "There is a lanky teenager sized dress, a mother, and a taller mother. Which one do you want?"

"I would like the lanky teenager sized dress," Elsa said, with a cruel smile on her face that her sister did not see. "I will take him to the bathroom, and you are to meet me there. Do not give me the stockings," she said.

Anna did as her sister told her to, mostly because of her resentment for Hans. After, Elsa smirked and told her sister, "Thank you. We will have our overdue sister time later."

Meanwhile, Christoph was struggling to constrain Hans. Elsa walked sleuthily by, and she told Christoph, "Put your large hands around his neck. It works every time."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Anna thought about about what happened to Elsa while she was in prison. _Maybe she thought about vengeance_, Anna thought, _She must have something up her sleeve. I think she hates Hans. I should put those stockings on._

Then, Elsa came with Christoph holding Hans.

_Hans looks funny and freezing. I wish he had socks_, Anna thought silently. She walked to the water, and she looked in it. Looking at Arendelle from afar, Anna thought of the happy and sad memories in the palace, which she had not left for 14 years.

Anna was so deep in thought that she did not put her hood on. Her pale, auburn hair blew over her somewhat thinner face and her blue eyes with an azure tint stood out. _Maybe I could trade with the city folk someday_, Anna thought, _We have ice. But, no money. Maybe some herring could be sold? There is plenty on this side of the water. But, I will have to go cloaked. The nobles will find where Elsa is._

Awhile after Anna finished this thought, Elsa sneaked up for the past while behind her. "Do you want to tour our icy home? We can talk over what we missed over the past while. Maybe I can show you what I can do. There are repairs that need to be, anyway," asked Elsa.


End file.
